dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Qrow vs Obi-Wan
Qrow vs Obi-Wan is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-third DBX. Description RWBY vs Star Wars! It's time for two veteran swordsmen to clash blades! Can the bad luck charm slay a Jedi master? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Oniyuri - RWBY. Qrow Branwen sat perched on a building rooftop in his bird form. Ruby and co. had already passed through the town and he was busy watching their backs and making sure they weren't blindsided by anything or anyone. It was then that a starfighter landed in the centre of the city and out strolled the Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He approached the building Qrow was perched on and began to speak. "Mr. Branwen, we need to talk." he said. Qrow then swooped down and emerged in his human form. "Huh. Didn't expect to see a Jedi master in these parts." he huffed. Kenobi rubbed his chin. "Well, some things are just that important." the Jedi explained. "I'm here to talk about the danger surrounding your niece and her comrades." "What about her?" Qrow asked, somewhat concerned. Kenobi took a deep breath before he spoke. "To be blunt, Mr. Branwen, while you mean well, you are starting to become a liability to her. You know as well as I do that you constantly being around her will only make matters worse for her." Qrow glared at this statement, not insulted, but because he knew that Kenobi was right. "It may be in your best interest, Qrow, to leave young Ruby in the care of the Jedi, where she will be under our protection." Kenobi said. "You mean, hand her over to the Jedi?" Qrow growled. "Where she will be used as a pawn against the Separatists? For someone called 'the negotiator', you sure don't make a lot of sense." The huntsman reached for his weapon and grabbed the hilt. Kenobi noticed this and drew his lightsaber, taking his signature Soresu stance. HERE WE GO! The huntsman rushed at Kenobi and swung horizontally, which Kenobi blocked with ease. Qrow then unloaded on the Jedi master, attempting to break his unbreakable guard with rapid cleaves and slashes at the torso, backing him towards a fountain. Qrow then swept for Kenobi's legs, but the Jedi leaped overhead, cutting for Qrow's back. The huntsman readjusted his sword over his shoulder to block the attack, planting his boot into Obi-Wan's gut, pushing him back. Kenobi staggered a little, and Qrow lunged in with a stab. Kenobi sidestepped and bashed Qrow on the cheek with the hilt of his lightsaber, stunning his opponent. Kenobi then looked to impale the huntsman, but Qrow flipped away and landed on top of a building. Obi-Wan noticed a wheelbarrow and used the Force to hurl it at Qrow, who slashed through it with ease, switching his weapon to its rifle function, firing rounds at Kenobi. The Jedi blocked all the attacks, but felt a shooting pain in his shoulder. Qrow then fired an explosive round into Kenobi's chest, sending him back a few yards. Qrow then leaped down from the building and turned into a crow, using the momentum to try and overwhelm Kenobi. He re-emerged in human form, slashing for Kenobi's face with his sword. Again, Obi-Wan parried with his lightsaber and regrouped. Qrow aimed for his foe's chin with the hilt of his weapon and connected, knocking the Jedi back. Kenobi then flipped away, landing on top of a building safely. He then heard a crunching sound from beneath him. "Oh, not good." Kenobi realised, as the ground collapsed underneath him. He landed in a heap, with a good chunk of the building structure collapsing on top of him. Qrow smirked, admiring the rubble, until it started to levitate. The huntsman's smile quickly became a look of disgust as Kenobi stood back up gingerly, with the debris in his telekinetic grip. He then began to toss the debris towards Qrow, who switched his weapon to the scythe function, cutting down the wooden structures that came his way. All but one, that is. The last one slammed into his gut, planting the huntsman into the wall of a building. Qrow hit hard and dropped to a knee, but Kenobi then cast a Force Shockwave at him, sending him flying through the building. Qrow crashed hard into the floor, aching. Obi-Wan leaped through the smoke to finish him off, but Qrow reached his weapon in time and blocked Kenobi's attack, holding him in the air for a moment. Qrow then pulled up his legs and punted the Jedi off him. Kenobi stumbled back and Qrow attacked relentlessly. Kenobi held his own, using the Force to predict his opponent's attack strategy, and help him find an opening. After a while, the opportunity came, and Kenobi redirected one of Qrow's attacks to the side, then in a flash, sliced off Branwen's arms, then stabbed him through the torso. Qrow's eyes widened in shock and in pain. He looked down at the lightsaber through his chest, and a look of remorse fell upon Kenobi. "I'm so sorry." he said, disengaging his lightsaber and catching Qrow in his arms before the huntsman closed his eyes for the final time. He gently laid Qrow to rest against the city wall, put his lightsaber back in its hilt and left the city. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Disney vs Rooster Teeth themed battles Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Mentor themed DBX Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed DBXs